Blue
by CaliskeXP
Summary: This is about how a beautiful love story ends where it started.


Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester have been friends ever since they met each other in the hospital in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean was crying in an empty waiting room when Castiel came in. Both boys were four years old when they saw each other for the first time.

When Cas saw Dean crying, he immediately took pity for the unknown boy. Without he word, Castiel sat down next to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. Then he pulled Dean on his lap in a comforting hug.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright." Harry whispers in the boy's ear, just like his mother did to him when he was sad. He tried to calm the boy down, because Castiel didn't like to see people upset. After twenty minutes, Dean had finally calmed down enough and looked up to the stranger who had comforted him. Dean didn't know who the boy was, but was very grateful anyway.

"Thank you." he said very softly, barely more than a whisper. The other boy's blue eyes were then staring into Dean's beautiful green ones, which were all red and puffy now from all the crying.

"Can you tell me what happened? Why are you so upset?" Castiel asked with true curiosity written in his eyes. He swept the tears from Dean's cheeks with the sleeve of his sweater. The green eyed boy looked sadly to the ground as he answered. "My mother died today. She had lung cancer." A new tear found his way down across his face, but was once again swept away by Castiel.

"You do know that your mother will always be with you, don't you?" Castiel asked.

"How so?" Dean asked while he looked up to look at the blue eyes with confusion in his eyes. Castiel smiled slightly and placed his hand on Dean's chest, right on the place where his heart was.

"You will carry her with you in your heart." He said. His mom told him exactly the same words when his grandmother died a few months ago. She had also given him the necklace his granny used to wear and was now hanging over his sweater. It was a little angel. Castiel didn't even know if the words he said were true, but he didn't like to see Dean upset so he said those words anyway, hoping that they would comfort the sad boy.

"Thanks, Blue." Dean said with a small smile on his face and embraced his new found friend in a solid hug.

"Blue?" Castiel asked a little bit confused.

"Yeah, I don't know your name and you have pretty blue eyes, so I call you Blue. My name is Dean." The now cheerful boy said and held out his hand, so Castiel could shake it. Laughing, Castiel shook Dean's hand.

"My name is Castiel, but you can call me Blue."

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship. That day in the hospital, they got to know each other better and better, until Castiel's mom told her son that it was time to leave. The two boys were too young to have a cellphone, so they didn't have a way to keep in touch with each other.

Two years, they didn't see each other or heard each other, till the day came that they both were put in the same class together in the first year of primary school.

Dean was very nervous for his first day in primary school. He hoped to make much friends and for a good class for the next six years, because in nursery school he was bullied.

When he walked through the school gates he was met by a way to enthusiastic teacher.

"Hello there, big boy. Can you tell me your name?" She said very cheery and Dean muttered his name silently. The teacher looked at her list and then she chirped. "Dean! You're in my class. You were my last student to arrive so come on, you can meet the rest of the kids now." And she dragged Dean with his arm to a classroom, which was already filled with pupils. Dean was too shy to look at the other students in the room, so he just looked at his feet.

"Okay class, on each table is a sticker with a name on. If you find your name, please sit down at that table. The person who sits beside you will be your friend for the rest of this year. Now, go find your seats." The teacher smiled as everyone in the classroom started to search for his or her seat. Only Harry thought it would be a good idea to wait a bit till most kids had found there seats already. When everyone was seated, he walked over to the last empty place and indeed the sticker with his name on was attached to that table. Quickly he sat down on the chair and looked at the person who sat next to him. It was a boy who was wearing a sweater with a familiar necklace hanging on top of it. His eyes were blue and his hair a dark brown, almost black. He looked familiar to Dean. Very familiar.

"Blue?" He asked with disbelieve. The boy beside him turned his head and when he saw Dean, a huge smile plastered on his face. "Dean!" He yelled and tackled the green eyed lad in a hug. They both fell to the ground with the force Castiel used to launch himself at Dean. The whole class was staring at the two friends, who found each other again after two long years.

The rest of primary school was a good time for the two boys. They became the best offriends and nobody had ever seen a friendship as strong as theirs. When they went to high school they were still together. The principal gave them the same classes. Even after school they were inseparable. One week, Dean stayed at Castiel's house. The next week, Cas would stay at Dean's house, where he also got to know Sam, Dean's younger brother.

In their first year of high school they got more friends.

First, Jo Harvelle joined their group. She was a friendly, blond haired girl. She was the kind of girl with who you didn't mess unless you liked to have your teeth knocked out.

Then, halfway through the first year, Kevin Tran moved to Lawrence and decided to go to the same school as Jo, Castiel and Dean. He was a nice looking Asian kid and immediately joined the group. He was sort of the nerd of the group and a great friend.

And then, somewhere in the beginning of year two in high school, Meg Masters joined their little group. You wouldn't have had a good first impression when you first got to know her since she wasn't so nice with her sarcastic remarks, but after a while they found out that she is just as nice as a person as everyone else.

Even though they were all friends, Dean and Castiel's friendship had always been stronger than their bounding with Meg, Jo and Kevin. And of course no one was surprised when Dean and Cas announced they were a couple. They had finally confessed their feelings for each other.

They had been in the last year of high school when Cas fell on top of Dean. They were in Dean's room and Cas, being the clumsy one he is, had stumbled over his own feet and fell on top of Dean. Both boys were staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages and then Cas had leaned down. When his lips touched Dean's the firework had started to erupt into both boy's bodies.

"I love you." Castiel had whispered in between two kisses and Dean said the same. Three days later, Dean had asked Cas to be his boyfriend in front of the whole school and when Castiel said yes, the whole school started clapping.

The end of that year, they both graduated and then, they decided to live together in a flat. The lovers where very happy together and got a job in a restaurant. Yes, they both had the same job in the same restaurant.

When Dean turned 21 he got sick. He had a fever and was coughing a lot. Castiel had insisted that Dean would visit the doctor. Finally, the green eyed man gave in and went to visit the doctor. This time without his lover.

And he was glad that his boyfriend didn't come with him. The doctor took photos from Dean's lungs and the results were bad. He had lung cancer and it was expanded throughout whole his lungs. The doctor said that he would die in three weeks. A treatment wouldn't help anymore. It was too late for him

When Dean came home from the doctor he didn't tell his boyfriend the truth.

"It's nothing major, just a bronchitis. It will be over in three weeks." Dean said with a smile on his face. It was a forced smile, but he wanted his last three weeks with Cas to be enjoyable for them both. He had already called his family and friends to inform them about his condition.  
That night, Cas and dean had sex for the first time. It was the best night of their lives.

And now, three weeks after that day. They are both lying in their bed, watching a movie before they go to sleep. Suddenly, Dean starts coughing uncontrollably. He jolts up and runs to the bathroom, where he bends over the toilet and throws up. And not vomit, but blood.

Castiel comes in and sees Dean vomiting blood. He knows something is wrong and walks closer to his boyfriend.

"No, not now, I still have one day." He hears him muttering.

"Dean, what's going on?" He asks desperate for an answer, but he doesn't get one. Dean collapses on the floor. Rapidly Castiel grabs a phone and calls an ambulance.

"Quick, my boyfriend... I don't know what's going on... Please come soon." He yells in the phone and not much later, paramedics come into the room. They take Dean with them in the ambulance.

Castiel drives as fast as possible to the hospital. When he arrives, he storms into the intensive care and starts yelling for his lover. A few nurses calm him down and say that he needs to wait in the waiting room.

The five minutes in that room were a hell for Cas, not knowing what's going on with his boyfriend. Then a nurse comes in and takes him to the corridor in front of Dean's room.

"His cancer has expanded and ... It's time to say goodbye. I'll leave you two alone now" The nurse says sadly and walks away.

Castiel just stands there shocked. Cancer? Since when? Then he walks into the room. Dean is lying on the bed, his eyes closed and barely breathing.

"Dean?" Castiel asks, not believing that this is his boyfriend, the boy with who he grew up. The green eyes open and Dean turns his head. He smiles as he sees his boyfriend.

"Lung cancer? How long did you know this?" Castiel asks as the tears start to fall.

"Since I went to the doctor three weeks ago. Don't be mad at me, Blue. I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be happy in the last three weeks. Cancer runs in the family. It couldn't be stopped. But Cas, I don't have long anymore. When I'm gone, I don't want you cry over me. I want you to move on and search someone to spend the rest of your life with, but don't forget me." Dean closes his eyes for a minute before he continues. "You see, three weeks ago I wanted to ask you something, but when I heard the results of my photos I decided not to do it. If I had asked you I'm sure you would have said yes, but... I guess you can keep this now as a goodbye from me." He reaches to a small velvet box on the bedside table and gives it to Castiel. He opens the box and a ring comes into his view.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" Cas asks and Dean nods.

"Yeah, but don't wear the ring on your finger. I want you to move on. Wear it as a necklace." Dean's eyes focus on the necklace of the angel around Castiel's neck. He lifts his hand and takes his lover's for the last time. Dean looks into eternal blue."Goodbye, Blue, I'll miss you." Then his green eyes flutter close for good.

The heart monitor stops beeping and Castiel snaps.

"No, no! Dean, I love you! Don't leave me! I can't live without you." He shouts and several nurses run into the room. They grab him and try to make him leave the room. The closed eyes of his dead boyfriend is the last thing he sees before the door closes.

"DEAN!"


End file.
